


Living La Vida Estúpida

by WhiteSky1999



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Gen, They all live in the same building and have really weird adventures, This building is chaos, but it has angst there somewhere sometime, lil cracky fic, modern!AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-09-14 12:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9180967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteSky1999/pseuds/WhiteSky1999
Summary: It was a simple building of four floors. But the people living in them weren't exactly... ordinary.





	1. Teaser

It was a simple building.

On the first floor there were two families:

-A painter with his four adopted "children": a samurai with temper issues, a pacifist that had a crush on the watchmaker woman that worked on the other side of the road, a lazy sailor and a prankster that broke windows with his ball.

-Two siblings: the big brother was a crazy scientist that liked to build robots and his little sister was a girl that had too much patience and worked at a restaurant.

On the second floor:

-A community of coffee-addicted and overworked scientists that worked with the crazy brother on the first floor. They didn't really care about the outside world. Most of them didn't believe in it, anyway.

-The watchmaker woman and a former animal tamer with her adopted son that usually scared people.

On the third floor:

-An old man that looked like a panda and hoarded all kind of books with his cheerful grandson.

-A goth couple that had plants everywhere and usually kissed right in the middle of the landing.

On the fourth floor:

-A biologist that stalked the little sister of the crazy scientist and his girlfriend that beat him up when she saw him doing that and turned up Heavy Metal at four in the morning.

That day, another two arrived: a manipulative and food-lover boy with a difficult family, and his guardian that liked to dissapear for months and leaving debts everywhere.


	2. The Newcomers

1st floor:

Right- Tiedoll, Kanda, Chaoji, Marie, Daysia

Left- Komui, Lenalee

2nd floor:

Right- Johnny,  Reever, Tapp, Cash, Didi, Rob, Rikei, Shi Fu, Lou Fa

Left- Miranda, Klaud, Timothy

3rd floor:

Right- Bookman, Lavi

Left- Krory, Eliade

4th floor:

Right- Cross, Allen

Left- Bak, Fou, Wong

 

* * *

 

Saturday, March 3rd, 20XX, 16:02--- Balcony, 2rd floor/right

 

"Lena, the newcomers are here. Over and out."

_"Lavi, you don't need to tell me what happens at every minute. I'm working."_

The redhead threw another chip at his mouth and readjusted his binoculars over his eye. He frowned.

“You didn’t say ‘over and out’, Lena,” replied Lavi childishly. He glanced at the old Walkie-talkie on the floor.

_“I’m going back to work…”_

The redhead almost shrieked when he heard the static noise that meant that the girl had hanged. But then he focused on what he was seeing with his binoculars. A yellow taxi was parked in front of the entrance of the building. A tall redhead leaved the car. His hair was long and he wore black clothes… Wait, _wait, was that a gun?_

Lavi moved away the binoculars and rubbed his eye with disbelief.

The man was shouting at someone that was still inside the car. He was gesticulating a lot. He took the gun (okay, it _was_ a gun) and aimed it at the person. Lavi was ready to go back inside his house and call the police with the telephone (he had lost his phone somewhere under the papers and books that littered his room). But the man didn’t shoot.

The other person exited the taxi. He was young. Lavi calculated that he was maybe three or four years younger than him. He wasn’t exactly… normal. His hair was white, short and messy and he wore a grey and black hoodie, black ripped jeans and military boots. Lavi adjusted his binoculars and chewed on another chip. The boy looked _really_ annoyed.

The young man started shouting at the other man. They both moved a lot their hands. Lavi started to worry about the gun still in the man’s grip. He didn’t want to suffer another gunshot; he already suffered one, he’d had enough. After some minutes, the man put away his gun and started smoking, leaning against a building wall. The boy took out some luggage out of the car, grumbling to himself.

Lavi remembered perfectly (he had photographic memory), how some weeks ago a furniture mover had visited the empty apartment on the highest floor. He wondered who the newcomers were, especially the ‘potential friend’.

It was decided.

He was going to visit them.

* * *

 

Allen leaved the last bag on the sink and sighed.

Sometimes he hated his “uncle” with all his might. He used that gun of his to threaten him and make him do stupid things. He usually could tell when it was loaded, though, but that day had been awful because of the trip in the taxi.

He had been three hours listening to electronic music that gave him a headache and his guardian had been smoking _inside_ the car. Because of that, Allen spent an hour arguing with him. It only worsened his headache. He managed to take the cigarette and throw it out the window. The car was engulfed with smoke by that point, but the driver didn’t care and continued moving his head to the rhythm of the music. He had been in danger of hitting himself with the steering wheel. Allen had tried to sleep, but he didn’t have luck, so he was damned to glare at the road.

He hoped that Cross would take Tim (his _dear_ golden Husky) up to the house, but he knew better than that. His “uncle” would be gone by the time he went down again. He was probably hunting down clubs and pubs. He was oddly good at it. Too good.

He opened the front door for the hundredth time. He grabbed the keys, but he leaved them on the crystal table. If someone robbed the apartment, he'd have to take on him and Tim’s fangs.

He went down the stairs two at a time with his hands in his pockets. When he reached the 3rd floor and run into a tall redhead with a green eye and a too-wide grin, he screamed. The redhead laughed. And then he stilled completely when a punch was thrown at his face.

The redhead fell on the floor.

“I’m sorry! I didn’t know…! Wait. It’s your fault for appearing all of a sudden!” shouted Allen.

“What the hell, man! I just wanted to say hello!” grunted Lavi. He was still on the floor, clutching his face.

Allen arched an eyebrow. The tall redhead was wearing green pants, an horrendous red and orange shirt, yellow-ish sneakers and a black bandana that tried to tame his wild red hair. He also had an eyepatch, but he wasn’t that weirded out by it. He had seen worse.

“I don’t think that happily invading one’s personal space is normal,” grumbled Allen. He was tired and snappish and he wanted to get Tim. He  put his hands on his pockets again. He had some black gloves on. He was glad he did.

Allen started going down the stairs again. After some seconds he heard the other going after him in a more sedated pace. Really, on a better moment he would have introduced himself with a smile, but _that_ was not his day.

“Oh, oh, wait! Emo-guy!” shouted the redhead. Ugh, his stupid hair reminded him of Cross…

Allen stopped in the middle of the stairway, eyes wide. Emo? Him? One day wearing black and he was already an Emo. Great start. He rolled his eyes and continued down the stairs. He gazed at the taxi. The music had stopped. Thank God. And, like he had thought, Cross was gone.

He ignored the redhead and looked at the driver. He was playing… at Candy Crush. Great. He opened the trunk with a sigh. A happy bark welcomed him. He smiled for what might be the first time on that day and opened the carrier.  The Husky jumped out of the car, stretched and shook his head, before getting his front paws on his owner’s abdomen. Allen laughed at the loud barks and messed up the long fur on his head.

“Wow, that’s a cool dog! What is it? A Husky? So cool!” shouted the redhead. Tim looked at him for a moment with his blue eyes, before giving his attention back to his owner.

“C’mon, Tim. To our new home,” said Allen, managing to get Tim down.

He closed the trunk after getting the carrier out and he circled the car to get to the driver. He was still playing.  Allen sighed again and hit the window with his knuckles. He searched for the money on his back pocket. He got out some cash and counted it quickly before paying. From the corner of his eye he could see how Tim sniffed the redhead’s freckled hands.

He whistled to get his dog’s attention. Immediately, the Husky ignored the redhead and trotted until he was at Allen’s side. Allen petted briefly his fluffy head and guided them towards the elevator.

This time, the redhead didn’t chase them.

When he got to the last floor, before going out of the elevator, he looked around. Just in case. Then he frowned. He leaved the carrier at his door and walked slowly and carefully to the other door. Tim followed him with his tongue out and blue eyes wide. Allen put one finger to his lips.

“They’re… arguing?” he asked himself. Tim just huffed. Allen got closer to the door. He could hear some parts of the (apparently) violent argument.

“You can’t keep doing this, Idiot-Bak!” shouted a girl’s voice. Then Allen heard a hit and a groan of pain.

“Fou, you don’t understand!” said a male voice. Allen arched an eyebrow. Then he reared back when he heard the man scream.

Allen grabbed Tim’s black collar and walked quickly to his apartment’s door. He got the carrier and Tim in and closed the door. He sighed. What the hell happened there? He couldn’t shake the bad feeling he had, only because that building didn’t have a good atmosphere around it and only a murder would make the day _‘great’_.

With a sigh, he gazed through the peephole. The other apartment’s door had opened. A man with blond hair came out and pressed the button for the elevator furiously. Allen squinted, trying to see better through the hole. The man didn’t appear injured; he didn’t even limp when he walked. He did have his face covered in… hives?

“Where the fuck do you think you’re going, Stupid-Bak?” shouted the female voice. Allen gazed at the door again. There was a small girl with bright orange hair and a pair of headphones around her neck. The man (‘Stupid-Bak?’ His name could be Bak?) jumped in the elevator, but before the gates closed, the girl threw… _something_. It smacked the man on the face. The girl rolled her eyes. “That stupid fucking idiot, always forgetting his fucking keys and always doing stupid stuff.”

Then she closed the door with a bang. Allen waited, on the verge of freaking out. After some minutes, loud Heavy Metal music could be heard from the apartment.

Allen leaned back and rubbed his eyes with his still gloved hands. He leaned back against the door and sighed.

“Cross… where the bloody hell did you take us?”

Tim barked.

* * *

 

Saturday, March 3rd, 20XX, 20:37--- Living Room, 1st floor/ Left

“I hope you’re not doing anything risky again, Lavi.”

The redhead groaned and fell on the brown sofa of his friend’s house. Said friend had her medium length hair gathered up in two short pigtails with red ribbons and her eyes perfectly contoured. She was cooking dinner. Lavi wondered how she could stand cooking all day.

The girl worked at a nearby restaurant, run by an Indian guy. She only worked on some afternoons, after classes. She was studying a degree on Psychology. He himself was on his third year of History. The two of them (three, counting Kanda) studied on the same University, Black Order. Actually, all of the young people of the building studied on the Black Order. Maybe because it was closer. Lavi wondered if the new guy attended that University; it would be cool.

“’Again’? Lena, you don’t have confidence in poor old me!” whined the redhead from the sofa. Lenalee’s brother was still up with the community of scientists.

“When you tried to be Kanda’s friend, you sneaked in his house- more specifically in his room- during more than three months,” sighed the girl. “And every time, he threw you out the window.” The girl looked pointedly at Lavi and he pretended to check his phone. “You’re lucky Kanda lives on the first floor.”

Kanda Yuu, Japanese, adopted. He had a bad temper (a _very bad_ temper) and little patience. That in itself was problematic, but the fellow had a Japanese sword around at all times that he used to threaten people (mostly Lavi). He had long black hair and cold black eyes (like his soul). He studied Herbology at the University and spent most of his afternoons at a dojo or with his two dogs.

“But Lena! Wouldn’t it be great to have another member in the squad? C’mon!” The redhead sat on the sofa and grinned. “You haven’t even _seen_ him!”

“I’ll see him, calm down,” murmured Lenalee. She moved the pan from the stove and started working on another recipe. “We’re neighbours, after all.”

Suddenly, an explosion shook the building. Lenalee rolled her eyes but didn’t stop cooking. Lavi fell back on the sofa. He heard furious shouts and people swearing from the next floor. Then he heard a hit and various threats and more angry shouts. Ah, Kanda had been meditating.

Lavi closed his only eye and frowned. He needed to think of a plan to run _accidentally_ into the new neighbour. Maybe getting out the trash or something like that. He could ask Kanda for one of his dogs (risking death) and take it for a walk at the same time as the new guy.

It was time to keep that apartment under watch.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll put that reference up there in all the chapters. I think it's helpful.  
> I have three more chapters written, but I have to translate them and I don't know when I'll have time to do so. I won't do any promises I can't keep.  
> Also, this is inspired by a series in my country, so expect some crazy stuff and angst in here.


	3. Deal

1st floor:

Right- Tiedoll, Kanda, Chaoji, Marie, Daysia

Left- Komui, Lenalee

2nd floor:

Right- Johnny,  Reever, Tapp, Cash, Didi, Rob, Rikei, Shi Fu, Lou Fa

Left- Miranda, Klaud, Timothy

3rd floor:

Right- Bookman, Lavi

Left- Krory, Eliade

4th floor:

Right- Cross, Allen

Left- Bak, Fou, Wong

* * *

 

Sunday, March 4th, 20XX, 6:12 --- 4th floor/ Right

 

Last night had been interesting. He had been startled by a sudden explosion. Then screams. And then silence. Because of that, Allen could deduce that those events where normal. He sighed.

He always woke up quite early. He worked out for a bit (if he had the time he went for a run), he checked up on his “uncle” (if he was in a good enough mood he left some medicine) and then had breakfast. He wasn’t an expert on cooking, but he could survive with Internet recipes and fast food. He was a food-lover, and he ate _a lot_ , but he wasn’t the best cooking it.

He pushed Tim off him and got up from bed. The golden Husky always followed him everywhere. He put on a tracksuit and stole his trainers from Tim, making sure they weren’t ripped anywhere before putting them on. The dog barked and run around the coffee table. Allen hoped he didn’t break anything. The house was still littered with boxes he hadn’t had time to unpack. He considered doing some of his usual workout, but he really had to finish unpacking all the boxes and he feared that he wouldn’t have time to do so if he went out, even if just for a short time. Plus, he didn’t know if he should trust his new neighbours.

Allen grabbed some medicine from the bathroom, ignoring the glaring red colour of his hand reflected in the glass, before slipping into Cross’s room. He left the medicine and a glass of water on his bedside table with a sigh.

He ate a generous breakfast and then spent a good part of morning unpacking the numerous boxes around the apartment, helped by his excited dog.

Sunday, March 4th, 20XX, 10:46 --- Apartment entrance, 3rd floor/ Right

 

Lavi startled awake and looked around with a sound between a groan and a gasp. He frowned and rubbed his face with his freckled hand.

“Shit!” he mumbled. He fell asleep! He fell asleep while on his mission of vigilance!

He immediately got up from the floor where he had built a strange fort with blankets and chips. He looked through the peephole and sighed when there was no movement. Then he stumbled to the balcony, ignoring completely his grandpa, who was sipping calmly his coffee on the dining room. There was no movement outside either… wait!

Yes, there he was! The young man was walking down the street with his dog (his _really cool_ dog) tied with a simple blue leash. He was wearing a grey and black tracksuit, so Lavi deduced that he was an emo or a goth. It could be that he _really_ liked the colour black, but it wasn’t likely. When he calculated that the boy wouldn’t see him (he recited a short poem his gramps had taught him when he was little), he exited his apartment.

“Gramps, I’m going out for a moment!” he shouted behind him as he closed the door with too much force. Two steps and he paused. “Fuck, the keys!”

He shook his head and tore down the stairs, jumping three stairs at a time. He got to the lobby just when the white-haired young man crossed the street. Lavi noticed that his feet moved to a rhythm and then he saw the white headphones.

Lavi followed him. The young man sometimes set free his dog for a while, before whistling and tying him again to cross the road. He soon realized that they were getting closer to the border between the park and the zone were there were casinos, pubs and others. Lavi remembered that one time he had to run to avoid the local mafia. Speaking of the mafia…

“You seem familiar,” said a man in black. Lavi started sweating. He recognized him. He was from the mafia. The whitehaired boy took off his headphones and frowned at the man. Lavi could see how he clutched his dog’s leash.

As careful as he could  with his long legs, he sneaked closer to them and hid behind a wall, pressing his back on the bricks. There were a bunch of trash cans, so he was careful not to knock anything down.

“I don’t think I know you,” answered the young man. Lavi was quite impressed. His voice was calm and controlled, like he wasn’t talking to a giant man that could easily crush him in half.

“I think I’ve heard of you,” continued the man. Lavi frowned when the boy’s shoulders suddenly tensed. Something weird was going on here. Then he froze. There was movement. Besides him. It was small. _Fuck_.

“I think you must be mistaken.” The boy shook his head and pushed his golden dog back with his leg. He was ready to escape.

“No, white hair and a scar… where…?” The boy was biting his lip. Lavi stayed as still as he could. The thing had fur. The thing was _moving_. _‘Just my luck, there’s a fucking rat. God-fucking-damn it’ ._ ”Ah, I know! You’re that kid that stole 1000$ from that mafia boss in a game of poker.”

_‘What the fuck?’_ though Lavi. That emo kid? He stared at the whitehaired guy. He was glaring at the man.

“I think that is none of your business,” snapped the boy and Lavi felt a shiver run down his spine. Damn, the guy could be scary when he tried. The young man pushed his dog back again, ignoring the dangerous growling that was coming from him. The golden husky had really sharp fangs and his pointy ears were thrown back. Lavi was glad that the dog's fury was directed at the mafia man and not at him. 

“This is the territory of the mafia,” snapped back the man. He took a step out of the shadows menacingly. The young man didn’t bulge. “You aren’t going to do the same here, you scar-face.”

“Is that the best you’ve got?” The boy looked even bored. Lavi hissed when the rat appeared again against his leg. He kicked at it desperately, hoping it would just leave him _alone_. One of the golden dog’s ears moved towards his position and he froze again. “I’ll do what I want to.”

And that said, the young whitehaired man pushed his dog with his leg again and walked back to the park again. Lavi waited impatiently against the wall. The rat was still around and the mafia man was still there and he _really_ didn’t want problems.

The mafia man finally returned to the dark part of town, but Lavi still waited another five minutes just in case. When the final second passed, he bolted out of the alley and run to the park, searching for his neighbour with his dog. He hoped they didn’t go back to the building. He wanted to talk to him. Maybe his new plan was a little manipulative but, c’mon, the guy was awesome, if not a little weird, and was friend material for sure. Lenalee would have agreed. Kanda not so much.

He nearly shouted when he saw the whitehaired young man sitting at a bench, petting his dog’s head. He didn’t even bother to slow down until he was directly in front of him. The boy looked at him with surprise and confusion.

“You’re that neighbour from yesterday,” he stated with a low voice. Lavi nodded with a big smile.

“So you remember me, huh? I’m flattered,” he laughed. The boy just gave him a weirded out stare. Lavi’s smile turned into a grin. “Good relationships with the mafia, then? You don’t look the type to cheat at poker, tho.”

The boy only stared at him. Lavi continued grinning.

“You won’t tell it to anyone, right?” asked the boy cautiously.

“Only on one condition,” replied Lavi, maybe a little too quickly. The boy looked at him with distrust.

“What condition?” he inquired.

“You have to… be my friend,” announced Lavi. The boy blinked a couple of times, before frowning.

“Seriously?” he nearly snapped. The redhead just laughed and he extended his hand. It wasn’t noticeable, but he was actually nervous. Making friends wasn’t  his forte (it was most likely because of his past) and his methods weren’t conventional, but he wanted that whitehaired emo kid to be his friend. That mistrustful grey gaze wasn’t helping his nerves, though.

“Deal?”

There was another tense silence between them, but Lavi’s hand didn’t shake. After what must had been the longest minute the redhead had had to endure, the boy sighed and took his hand with his gloved one.

“Deal,” he said with a resigned voice. Lavi’s smile widened and maybe became more genuine without him noticing.

“Let’s introduce each other properly,” he laughed. “My name is Lavi Bookman Jr.”

The boy sighed again, before standing up and smiling softly. His dog barked happily and rubbed his body along his legs, leaving golden fur on his black pants.

“My name is Allen Walker.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah a good way to start a friendship, yes.  
> Like I said, life smacked me in the face, so sorry for the looong wait. I'll try not to do the same this time, but this is my final year at school and I need high marks to enter University, so... yeah.  
> Maybe this is like a broken recording, but Kudos and comments would really help this stressed out student *wry smile*


End file.
